


Lend Me Some Sugar

by hubcaphalo



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 16:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hubcaphalo/pseuds/hubcaphalo
Summary: Just a lil Rowdy ficlet, previously posted on tumblr. Cross being an adorable goofball.





	Lend Me Some Sugar

  


As the van pulled into the clearing and parked, the doors swung open and its passengers hopped out with the perfect synchronization that comes with months and years together. Amanda admired the almost choreographed efficiency as they moved in different directions to begin setting up camp for the night.

Vogel scrambled atop the roof and began chucking down supplies to Martin, who was waiting with freshly lit cigarette dangling from the corner of his mouth, long arms stretched up. As she opened up the rear doors, Amanda saw Martin smirk as Vogel flung a box with extra relish, resulting in the distinct sound of something breaking. “Music to my ears,” Martin laughed.

Beast loped along the edge of the trees, collecting wood for the fire, making up a song about the tall purple flowers she periodically stopped to smell. After she dropped the first armful of tinder near the van, she tucked a flower behind Amanda’s ear, and one under the brim of Gripps’s hat. 

Amanda and Cross pulled the bench seats from the van, arranged them around what would eventually be the roaring bonfire, and nestled the cooler within arm’s length.  

“I think that calls for a brea–” Amanda reached to open the cooler, but was suddenly airborne, shrieking, as Cross scooped her up and catapulted her onto the nearest bench. He set a foot atop the cooler and struck a triumphant pose, then claimed the first beer.

Gripps knelt inside the now empty vehicle, unrolling the blankets Martin passed through the window and creating a pile of coziness to crash on later, when the party petered out, the fire died, and the family would retire, one by one, curling around each other in the nest. 

Amanda brought Gripps a cold beer and admired his handiwork as she leaned against the open door frame. They drank and watched Cross and Martin build the fire, when suddenly Cross straightened up, a frown creasing his brow. He patted his coat pockets, then his jeans, tongue sticking out slightly as if deep in thought. He glanced around himself, missing something. He walked purposefully over to Amanda, hands still grasping his pockets.

“Need a light?” Amanda asked, her own hand halfway to her lighter.  


“No…” Cross trailed off. Now it was Amanda’s brow that furrowed.  


“Lose your wallet?”  


“No, I need something….” Cross tapped his chin with a finger thoughtfully.  


“Hey, tell me,” Amanda rested a hand on his arm. “We’ll get it.” Suddenly, Cross’s eyes focused on her, crinkling softly at the corners. Amanda found herself smiling back at the goofy grin that erupted on his face, his dimples deepening as he leaned toward her.

“Can I borrow a kiss? I promise I’ll give it back.”   


Every Rowdy within earshot cackled and howled at the line. Amanda threw her head back and laughed, blushing a little. She grasped the lapels of Cross’s coat, pulled him towards her, and lowered her voice so only he could hear.

“Babe,” she said as her smile widened impishly, “I hope you know I charge interest,” and she closed the distance between them with a kiss.


End file.
